London Buses route 129
London Buses route 129 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between North Greenwich and Greenwich, it is operated by London Central. History Route 129 was commenced on June 3 2006 and provides a service between Greenwich and North Greenwich. The route was made to help create a direct link from North Greenwich to East Greenwich via the former Sainsburys (Busby Way) creating a link with routes 177,180, 286 & 422 on Woolwich Road by the old East Greenwich Library. This section was left abondoned when the short lived route M2 was withdrawn in February 2001 in a favour of then new route 486. From East Greenwich, it travels down Trafalgar Road into Greenwich (Cutty Sark). The route initially was operated by Travel London from their Walworth (WL) garage using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In November 2007, Wright Electrocity bodied VDL SB180s entered service. On 4 June 2011, the route passed to London Central operating from their New Cross (NX) garage using MCV Evolution bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 7 June 2014, the route was converted to double deck using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. In January 2016, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 4 June 2016, the route was retained by London Central. The allocation was transferred to Morden Wharf (MG) garage. On 17 August 2018, it was initially confirmed Route 129 will be extended from Greenwich (Cutty Sark) to Lewisham Shopping Centre from 08 December 2018. It is due to take over from Route 180 at East Greenwich, which is due to be diverted away from Charlton and Woolwich Road to North Greenwich Station via We Anchor & Hope Lane, Bugsby Way and Millenium Village. However, following TfL’s announcement a week later that Crossrail has been postponed until Autumn 2019, it is likely that any changes to the route maybe postponed as well. Current route Route 129 operates via these primary locations: * North Greenwich Bus Station * Edmund Halley Way * Millennium Busway (adjacent to West Parkside, Millennium Village and Southern Way) * Greenwich Peninsula''' '''Sainsbury's * Peartree Way * Woolwich Road * Trafalgar Road * Romney Road * Nelson Road * College Approach * King William Walk * Greenwich Cutty Sark Previous route 129s in London The route number 129 had been used once prior to its current use. From 1939 until 2004, it operated from Claybury Broadway to Ilford Station/Barking/Becontree Heath/Romford/Dagenham Brief history (Previous 129) The route commenced 07 June 1939 and ran from Claybury Broadway to Ilford Station and was ran out of Seven Kings (AP) Garage. Monday to Friday and on Sundays, the route has a PVR of three and an additional bus was added on Saturdays. On 13 December 1939, the Saturday Seven Kings allocation was moved to Upton Park (U). On 20 November 1940, the Saturday only Upton Park (U) allocation was withdrawn. On 12 November 1947, the Seven Kings allocation was moved to Upton Park (U). On 05 May 1948, LT type buses were replaced by RT's On 03 June 1950, RT types were replaced by RTW's but was reverted back to RT's a year later on 02 June 1951. Then a few months later in November 1951, RTW's were re-introduced to replace the RT's. On 09 July 1997, operation was awarded to Harris Bus from Stagecoach East London and was ran out of their West Thurrock Base On 23 March 2000, Harris Bus became defunct and so operations of all Harris Bus routes in East Londonwere taken over by East Thames Buses and was ran from their Ash Grove (AG) base On 26 April 2004, Route was withdrawn in favour of a revised Route 128 and Route 150. External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 129, London Buses routes